berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 254 (Manga)
Synopsis Though she is no longer being taught by Schierke, Farnese hasn't given up on learning magic. She sits alone in the back yard of the Vandimion estate with an apple in her hands, trying unsuccessfully to visualize it in her mind. She thinks on how, while training with Schierke, Farnese had hope that she could change as a person, but while practicing it alone, magic feels like a mere fantasy. A light snowfall begins, chilling the air. Serpico joins Farnese outside, bringing her a coat. As he places it around Farnese's shoulders, she reveals her motivations behind trading her freedom for a ship: she wanted to be useful to Guts and his group. She speaks of how she'd always felt useless among the group, each member of which seemed to have their own specific role but her. So she ran back home, where being alone is the norm for her. Farnese calls herself a coward, but before Serpico can reply, their conversation is interrupted by the sudden appearance of Farnese's mother. Farnese's mother is in the company of several nobles, but splits away from them in order to have a private moment with her daughter, having just arrived from taking a trip to the south to escape the cold temperatures of winter. During their conversation, Farnese recounts how she became one of the few survivors of the Holy Iron Chain Knights, and how she came to be betrothed to Roderick. According to Farnese, Federico is not aware of the betrothal. The women continue their conversation as they walk to a small bridge together. While standing on it, Farnese's mother asks what Farnese thinks of Roderick. Farnese can only reply that Roderick described her using the word "interesting". When questioned on whether she has someone who she finds interesting, Farnese stares into the water below the bridge, where she sees a vision of Guts. Farnese's mother then reveals that Federico de Vandimion III is in reality a weak man, who can only relax when all his plans are working as intended. This, apparently, is the reason why he is not fond of Farnese: in her youth, she was unpredictable, and for this she was feared by her father. Farnese is startled at the revelation, saying that she always did as her father instructed. However, her mother states that Federico is stiff in personality, while Farnese, who was often alone in her mansion during her youth, has no protective shell around her heart, the result being that she expresses herself very freely, which Federico cannot understand. Finally, Lady Vandimion tells her daughter that she has the capacity to become a very caring person, due to knowing the pain of a very neglected childhood, for which Lady Vandimion blames herself. A manservant arrives and interrupts the women's conversation to inform Farnese that her coach has arrived - she's been instructed by Magnifico to attend a high-profile ball. With Farnese's approval, Lady Vandimion decides to accompany her daughter there. Guts, Isidro, Schierke and Casca walk along the boundaries of the Vandimion estate, denoted by high, thick walls. Guts tells them that his plan is to simply walk into the estate to speak with Farnese. Isidro knows that barging in will result in things turning sour, but Guts dismisses this by saying that he'll fight if need be. Only a few feet from the gates into the estate, Guts, Isidro, Schierke and Casca watch as the gates open to let out Farnese's coach, along with Serpico and a regiment of guards on horseback. Neither Farnese, Serpico, nor the guards notice the Black Swordsman or his companions watching them as they leave. Characters in Order of Appearance